GmP
by cursed-angel-of-death
Summary: Goth meets prep hook ups love, humor ah what ever just read the story!
1. just to get things strait

G.m.P

(goth guy meets prep girl)

chapter 1

just to get things strait

okay, just to get things strait i'm going to explain some things.

My name is Skyler, my best freind's name is Heidi, her brother's name is Sesshomeru,their neighbor's name is InuYasha. Sesshomeru"s girl freind's name is Kagome. Heidi's boyfreind's name is Kouga. our freinds names are Sango, Miroku (b/g freind)and our enimies are Kikyo and Naraku.

'Kay i'm a girl, with black long hair. i have blue eyes. and i look like kagome but my hair has red low lights. okay lets get to the story!


	2. ch2 goth memories

disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha or any one besides me and Heidi!

Chapter 2 the story

" hey, heidi!"

"Yhea? Oh ! Hey Skyler Whats up?"

"nothing much .hey ya kow your'e neighbor, InuYasha." I said sort of perkey.

"uhh yhea! he's been my neighbor for like 7 years now. plus he's like my brother's best freind. he's been looking at you funny for awile now."she said a little pissed off.

"well duh! Any way you now he is kind of cute! don't 'cha think?"

"Eeewww! thats like totally gross! He's like my brother!"

" Oh yhea" I said sort of sad.

' Any way he's like a total Goth. Your'e outta his leuge!" she said with an attitude.

Then i rememberd...

Flash back

Sesshomaru was at InuYasha's house.

the guys were in the pool (under the water)

me and heidi were in the woods between heidi & InuYasha's house.

we were getting ready to jump in the pool after the guys came out of the water.

"ready" she whisperd to me.

"yea i guess" i said calmly. actually i was freaking out what if we got in trouble by Inu's mom? ohwell.

"Okay, like lets go, NOW!"

as soon as the guys were under the water we ran we dropped our towels and jumped in!

"Heidi, Skyler you BAKAS!"Sesshomaru yelled at us, we just laughed.

" what the hell were you preps thinking?"InuYasha yelled at us even louder than Sesshomaru. I was astonished inu had never called me a prep before.

" like lighten up guys we were onley trying to get a laugh. any ways were just going to swim god!" she laghed really hard.

"Uuuhh.... I think I should leave." I said InuYasha looked up

" No!...... it's okay you guys can stay." he said rather quickly.

" No, I should go any way." I took a deep breath and got out of the pool. I put on a big shirt and started walking home. I was still awe struck by how InuYasha yelled at me. I really liked him. i almost started to cry. I started running home. tears were pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall. at the pool

"Great now you did it InuYasha! you made her go home!"Heidi yelled at inu.

"I didn't mean to (sweat drops)!!"

"sure you didn't Inuyasha!!!!!! you just could't stnd a chick that wasnt a goth!" Heidi replied. InuYasha cringed at the harsh response he got from Heidi.

end flash back

well now i'm over it. and i still think Inu is a major Hottie!!


	3. hook ups

Ch 3 hook ups

disclaimer: i don't own Inu Yasha god damn it although i wish i did!!!!

(ok i changed me to Kagome so it wont be so weird for me to write about myself)

When we got to school heidi and me went to class. we had photography with sango and Miroku. our teacher was saying something about the history of photography. then SMACK "god damn it Miroku! stop groping me you fucking henti!" everybody turned around and looked at sango "sango is there a problem?"

"uhh no Mrs.Wering." she said sort of nervouse.

"good!"

"Oh my fucking god she is so annoying" sango whispered to me and Heidi.

"I know she should stay out of _our_ buiseness! it's not any of her buisness if we want to have a child!" miroku whispered to sango slyly.

" miroku."she whispered sweetly to him.

"yes sango "

"will you meet me at my house after school? I have a special gift for you in my room.

"Really?!"

"yes" she said.

"Okay!"

we all went to our next class except miroku who had geography. "hey sango what did you tell Miroku last period?" heidi asked sango curiosly.

"I told him to meet me in my room after school." she smiled wickedly.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?" me and Heidi shouted.

" Chill out guys i'll tell you what'll happen later." she choaked out.

"you better tell us the truth!!!" we yelled.

" Okay i will jesus christ!" when we all got to class i wrote to heidi and asked her if she could see if InuYasha would go out with me.

lunch

" kagome why would you want to go out with InuYasha?"

"i dunno i just really like him and i want to go out with him! I'm so sick of people judging me all the time !"

" I'll ask him but what do you want me to say?"

" tell him any thing but don't tell him that i want to know okay?"

" Okay."

my house

Riiiing,Riiiing,"hello?"

"hey Kagome" heidi said in a gloomy voice.

"yea? whats wrong" i said a little nervious.

" ya know how you asked me to see if InuYasha would go out with you?"

"Uh huh."

"well he said ."

"What?!"

"HE SAID YES!!!"she screamed into my ear from the phone. I was so happy i was speechless.

"uuhh... kagome are you there?" i just looked at the phone and screamed "YES!!"

"Okay hold on i'll let him talk to you."

"allright."inside i was really scared what if he was joking?

" uh, hello?" he said.

"hi. It's Kagome."

"Yea, I was wondering, if you, a mm, didn't have any plans for Saturday?"

"No, why?"

"cause i was wondering if you wanted to go out somtime

like a date."I could tell he was a little un sure of what he was about to say.

"sure!" i said.

" Okay, do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"yes."

"okay i'll pick you up at 3 tomarrow."

"Allright!" i said.

"Okay i'll see you tomarrow!"

"Bye."

"bye" he said sweetly.

Inu's house

"Yess!!" InuYasha said.

"what?" said (i don't know inu's mom's name so if some one knows plz tell me but until then i'm gonna use Lisa kay) Lisa.

"Nothing...."

'I just got a date with Kagome. i got a date with kagome!'

my house

'when is Sango calling' kagome thought to herself.

Riiing, Riiing.

"hello?"

"Kagome!.. Someething bad .... happend." she said between sobs.

"What Happend?

okay you'll find out what happens in the next chapter.

read& reveiw


End file.
